


When life presents you reasons to mourn

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Series: Kaze to ki no uta [2]
Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta | Song of Wind and Trees
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gilb needs a new lover, Gilbert has problems, Letters, Ludovic/Hagen, M/M, Sex, mysterious character, tags will be added in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auguste Beau.</p><p>One name. So many memories. Hate, yes, hate is the first word that comes to his mind when hearing that name. But ... Does he hate Auguste? No. Yes. No ... Hate? Love? Can you love someone and yet hate them with all your soul? Is this love?</p><p> </p><p>LOOKING FOR TRANSLATORS XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	When life presents you reasons to mourn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/gifts).



> English version of: "Cuando la vida te presenta razones para llorar"
> 
> Enjoy, if you can ;)

_1897 Laconblade, Arles, Francia._

 

 _Why? Why, Augu? Why?_  

 Wrath and despair resound in Gilbert's brain. Sadness and disappointment escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks in tears.

  _Augu. Auguste Beau._

 One name. So many memories. Hate, yes, hate is the first word that comes to his mind when hearing that name. But ... Does he hate Auguste? No. Yes. No ... Hate? Love? Can you love someone and yet hate them with all your soul? Is this love?

Oh, if only he could stop his mind and feelings stabbing his heart. If only he could think clearly. If only ...

But one never has everything you want. No. These feelings will haunt him for a long time, there's no doubt.

He wants to escape. And that is what he does ... or at least what he tries. Laconblade doors open and close with a loud crash. Students turn their heads quickly to see what happens, and again with the same speed at the sight of him.

 All but one.

Gilbert wants nothing more than to escape, escape from all this. So he runs with all his might towards the only place where he thinks he can flee. To the grove, the forest, the nature. Miraculously, his legs don't fail him, so, he arrives at his destination quickly. Once there, his tears become muffled sobs. Beyond the forest, they turn into melancholic moans. Going deeper...desperate cries.

All his fears, his concerns are reflected in his continuous crying. He does not want to mourn, but it is the only way to get even, to get rid of those sentimental claws, at least, momentarily.

With the passing seconds ... minutes, that harmonious but bitter voice begins to be silenced. Until becoming sighs that the wind gently takes away.

His body lacks the vitality of moments ago, his legs have not endured and have subsided, leaving him lying on the ground beside an oak.Many believe that the forest is a scary, dangerous place. _Oh, how wrong they are_. There's nothing more beautiful than the woods, there is nothing safer, more honest, more pure than being surrounded by majestic trees, which seem to offer their branches in a warm embrace.

The gentle singing of the birds, the sunlight touching his skin, the beauty of the animals, who curious and attentive approach him. Every detail, every second he spends there, resembles happiness. If he could live there, surrounded by innocent creatures, rather than people who do nothing but criticize and judge. If so, he would be happy. He would never suffer again, exhausting his neurons in nonsense. It would be almost perfect to live there.

  _Almost..._

**Author's Note:**

> I know there must be some mistakes, if you find one let me know, please!  
> Thank you for reading xD


End file.
